


My Little Homestuck: Friendship is a Fuckass

by carcinoGeneticist



Category: Homestuck, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:05:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carcinoGeneticist/pseuds/carcinoGeneticist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HEHE. IN WHICH DOCTOR SCRATCH SENDS ALL OF THE BETA PLAYERS TO EQUESTRIA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Door

“wwell, this is wwhere Doc said to come.”

“BUT WHY THE FUCK WOULD HE SEND US HERE?”

“l00k at that! it l00ks like a d00r.”

“SO WH4T 4R3 W3 GO1NG TO DO 4BOUT SOM3 LOCK3D DOOR?”

“fiind a key and open the 2tupiid door”

“how ironic is it that we have to find another way to open another door”

“Please, This Is No Time To Make Jokes, Strider,”

“uH, I SAY KARKAT LEAD US IN FINDING THE DOOR’S KEY”

“YeAh MoThErFuCkEr.”

“w8, I don’t want to 8e lead 8y him again.”

“be quiet vriskers. I think that’s a purrfect idea!”

“)(ow do w-E -Ev-En know if it’s lock-Ed? Isn’t this so -Exciting!”

“I suppose we don’t. :B”

“we NEVER checked?!”

“Jade, how does that make you feel?”

“CAN WE PLEASE JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!? I’LL CHECK THE FUCKING DOOR YOU ASS HOLES! GOG!”

“wait lowb100d, what if you aren’t STRONG enough to handle what’s on the other side?”

“I DON’T GIVE A SHIT!”

The door knob to the large door is turned carefully in the small troll’s hand. He throws the door open. Soon the group is enveloped in a bright blinding light.


	2. High Ho! What do they look like?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has much more plot development.

The group of 16 slammed onto the poorly mowed dirt path. Groans were made, and complaints were said. 

Karkat was the first to open his eyes, "WHAT THE FUCK? WHERE ARE WE?"

The troll reached up to rub his eyes, but was hit with a flat surface. Where his hand once was, now held a... hoof? This was absurd. The hoof was defiantly his, and it was gray. The fur was short. He stood up once again and felt something in his back bend with his body. His head shot around. Two medium sized wings sat proud on his back. They were covered in light grey feathers that matched his fur on his body. He shot around and chased after his- tail?! He had a long, messy ashen tail that led to his blank flank. He looked around at the rest of the group.

Aradia had a very long, curly mane. It was a very dark shade of red, almost black. Her tail matched. Her fur was a bright rust color and her wings matched. She stood and stretched her legs and wings before noticing them. Her flank was bare as well. Her horns were stationed on either side of her head underneath her ears. They were a bit larger than normal.

"w0ah. this is... new"

Tavros was a bright shade of brown. His mane, still styled in it's little mohawk, was a deep chocolate brown, just like his eyes. He too, had wings. His horns grew a bit in size as well. 

Sollux's coat was a bright, honey shade. His dark yellowish mane was cropped with his double spikes and his tail was dyed red and blue. His glasses seemed to be outcast to the side, so his one red and one blue eye were broadcast for the techno-color world to be seen. He didn't have wings though, but his horns (four of them) were larger as well.

Nepeta still had her hat covering her messy green mane. She didn't carry wings on her back either. Her coat was a spring green shade, and her tail matched her mane. Her lime colored eyes were wide in shock as she discovered her new features. The green pony's horns were larger as well.

The Jade pony with the larger horns was presumably Kanaya Maryam. Her hair was styled perfectly as normal, and her tail was long and had a single, elegant curl in it. Her eye lashes seemed to perfectly outline her deep jade eyes that matched her mane and tail. She had a light green coat, but still darker than Nepeta's.

Going in Hemospectrum order, a certain teal pony was licking her fur excitedly. Her horns were their normal size, but she did carry a new pair of teal wings. Her main was short and messy, as was her tail. Her glasses, much like Sollux's, had been discarded. 

Vriska Serket had already taken to the skies and tested her flying ability. She was really fucking bad at it. Her cerulean mane winded wildly around her face while she sank to the ground with a thud. Her normal eye was a beautiful shade of blue, but was tarnished with anger. Her eight-fold vision eye was turned down to match her angry, fanged frown. Her fur was a bright shade of her blood color, that still gave away her identity.

Equius was sweating like crazy on his extremely muscled, blue coat. Somehow, he was still able to hold onto his glasses, so they shielded his eyes. The wings on the blue-blood's back were small. Very small. His mane was dark blue and slick-straight, just like his tail. 

Gamzee's fur was a bright indigo, but was stained with his juggalo make up. His indigo mane was wild and crazy like his tail. His horns were their normal size, and he bore no wings. 

Eridan still wore his scarf that seemed to dramatically blow in the breeze. He had no wings, and his horns were normal sized. Mr. Ampora's mane was quaft and styled in it's normal style. He had a purple streak in the center of it, but the rest was a dark black. His tail matched. The coat on his body was a very light shade of purple.

Feferi was bouncing around on her hooves uncontrollably. Her massive dark fuchsia mane was swinging around wildly with her equally large tail. Her eyes were closed as she giggled. Her back was bare, and her horns were of their normal size. 

Dave was a very blonde pony. His shades were still stationary on his poker face. His tail and mane were both perfectly styled to match his cropped coat. He had on single horn in the center of his head that matched the color of his coat.

The Heir of Breath had a sky blue coat and a pitch black main. His buck-teeth still stuck out above his bottom lip. He had two sky-colored wings stationary on his back.

Rose had her blonde mane cropped perfectly on her head. She had a pastel pink coat and horn. Her tail was cut in a bob, much like her main, and her black headband changed into a black ribbon that coiled itself in her tail as well as her mane. 

Jade had the same overbite that John carried. Her mane was frizzy and black, just like her tail. She carried a pair of light green wings that matched her coat. 

Doc Scratch appeared out of the dark nothingness of the forest ahead, “Well, it seems that you have seen your new bodies. Welcome to Equestria. You all have shown that you can kill a planet if you need to. Here, you will study the human disease, ‘Friendship.’ I chose this location to make your mission easier for you. This world was created on the idea that Friendship is the secret to ultimate Harmony. Your job is not to ruin their image with you insight, Mr. Vantas. You job is to work with the natives to find you way home.”

With that, he vanished

“NATIVES, MY ASS! THERE’S NO ONE HERE!” Screamed the grumpy alicorn.

“D--> lowb100d, i do believe that the e%act terms are ‘plot’ and ‘nopony’.”

“DID I FUCKING ASK YOU?!”

Silence fell upon the group.

The Page of Breath was the first to break the silence, “uH, HOW ABOUT WE GO INTO THAT, SCARY, DARK, LOOKING FOREST.”

Everyone turned to Karkat, but he was already gone? He was rocking his hips in a rhythmic pattern in time with some song he was humming perfectly. The group followed suit quickly in silence. 

“I GOT MY TICKET FOR THE LONG WAY ROUND  
TWO BOTTLES OF WHISKEY FOR THE WAY  
AND I SURE WOULD LIKE SOME SWEET COMPANY  
AND I’M LEAVING TOMORROW   
WHAT DO YOU SAY?”

He continued with his melody until a deep, unsettling growl drew him, and the group, from his song. 

A large wooden dog ripped through the various vegetation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEE?! I TOLD YOU IT WOULD GET BETTER!


End file.
